


If Monty Hadn't Shown Up

by allforconniebonacieux



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: Boncastle, F/F, Fluff, Such Dorks, and it still needs work, and so, as my tumblr posts and tweets to the cast show I was very happy, at 1am, but hey ho, cuteness, so if you see anything let me know, so much editing, the finale was amazing, this was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforconniebonacieux/pseuds/allforconniebonacieux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Monty hadn't appeared at the end of the finale...My fluffy take on what could've happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Monty Hadn't Shown Up

**Author's Note:**

> So on tumblr I said I would MAYBE post at 10:30 hopefully. 40 minutes late isn't too bad. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. :)

A few hours of celebrating the Inseparables donations and the two new MST sisters, the party was slowly winding down. Treville had gracefully left first to go to her appointments, prompted by a text that Arianna swore must've been some sort of booty call from Anne with how fast Treville had glided from the room. The hacker had been the next to turn in, claiming that a mind as brilliant as hers did still need its beauty sleep now and then to keep it sharp. Portia had refused to let her leave on her own and so declared herself Arianna’s' escort, which had sent everyone into drunken giggles, Alex and Dorothy in particular. Dorothy gave both Arianna and the only mildly tipsy Portia one of her many foam swords, with as much pomp and ceremony as the girls could muster, to "protect themselves, each other and anyone else they saw from the douche canoes of the night", Connie taking her job as trumpet seriously throughout and making a very complicated and mixed tune comprised of a series of "bomp-buuuuh-ba-buh-buh-buh-bomp-baduhhh"'s in varying pitches and tones.  
  
After the pair of just friends left, the remaining three and their online family stayed up drinking slowly and talking quietly for another hour or so, before most of the Inseparables made their goodbyes, citing work or sleep, or in Breton’s case, "something you'll know about when it happens". Dorothy bade goodbye to the straggling few and turned the camera off. Alex was just barely awake, the wine and Friendly atmosphere of the groups little soirée relaxing her into a drowsy state. Connie helped her across to Connie’s own room and laid her down on the bed, removing Alex's shoes and tugging the duvet over her haphazardly as the former Mom snored gently.  
In the doorway Dorothy was smiling at her girlfriend in the knowing way that was often in place in her (successful) efforts to be flirty.  
  
"That was very sneaky of you Miss Bonacieux. If Alex is in your bed, where are you planning on going?" Connie smirked back and stepped into Dorothy’s space, wrapping her arms around her neck as she did so.  
"Well, I was planning on going to this girl I know and sleeping in her bed. Unless you have a better offer?" They kissed briefly, a quick press of their lips that their friends had loudly deemed earlier to be "so gross".  
"I'll fight them. You can stay with me." Dorothy mumbled.  
  
*All For One and One For All*  
  
Now in pyjamas with nightly routines done, they reconvened in Dorothy’s room, which had clearly been given a rushed clean up, based on the amount of laundry spilling out of the basket. They made shuffled under the covers and stared at each other for a few seconds, silly grins on their faces. They were girlfriends. Slowly the grins turned to kisses, passionate and heated, but all above the waist touching.  
"Mhh- You know, we’re" kiss "in my bed" kiss "right?"  
"I do actually, Miss Castlemore. And you know what I think we should do?"  
"No, Miss Bonacieux, I do not."  
Connie pressed her forehead to her aggressive Gryffindors.  
"I think we should..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Sleep"  
"Mmm, good idea Miss Bonacieux" Dorothy gave her another smile that made Connie feel so happy and warm inside. With a surprisingly small amount of awkwardness they managed to shuffle into a comfortable position, facing each other on their sides with Dorothy’s arm wrapped tightly around her Connie. They shared a few minutes of calm and peace before-  
"You know what? I still can't believe it. Connie Bonacieux is lying in my bed, as my girlfriend, a Mu Sigma Theta sister. Unbelievable." Dorothy chuckled, her whole face lighting up with tenderness and joy.  
"What about me? I'm in the bed of Dorothy 'Fight Me' Castlemore, who took on Rick Lee and her own evil ex to save the school and her sorority."  
"Hmmm. Nope. You're amazing. I'm the lucky one here." Connie scrunched her nose up.  
"Thanks, I guess?" She laughed gently and Dorothy took the opportunity to kiss her.  
"You know what I mean. You're amazing and I am honoured that I am the one who gets to kiss you." She punctuated this with a demonstration. "Miss Bonacieux, I can safely say, I am deeply in like with you. "  
"I'm in like with you too, Miss Castlemore" They smiled at each other once more before gently drifting off to sleep.

In the morning they were awoken by a groaning Alex and a mouthful of curly black hair each as their hung-over friend wriggled in the gap between them where she had at some point in the night crawled after waking up.  
"Ugghh, I'm not drinking ever again.” Dorothy pushed on Alex’s shoulder.  
"Get off. I'll make you a Castlemore hangover special. Breton swears by it."  
"Lifesaver. "  
"Can you two keep it down?" Was mumbled into Connie’s pillow as she pressed her face further into it. "I'm trying to have a lie in. "  
Alex and Dorothy looked at each other before springing into action, tickling the not-quite-slumbering girl.  
"No! Dorothy, stop! Ha, no, nope!" Connie protested. The two attackers stopped their assault, laughing at Connie’s form now hunched over into a ball in her vain attempt to stop their onslaught.  
"Right, one Castlemore special for Mom and a coffee for Miss Bonacieux. If, she gets up."  
"Not happening Dor." Connie snuggled further into the covers of Dorothy’s bed, the adrenaline from the tickle attack not enough to keep her from sleep. Alex watched the scene from her new spot in the doorway before moving to the kitchen, leaving the lovebirds alone as Dorothy knelt over Connie on the edge of the bed.

"We can watch Netflix? Coffee and Netflix and chilling that is purely cuddling and kisses, is that enough to get you up?"  
"Fight me Castlemore." The lighter haired girl smiled into her pillow as her girlfriend gasped.  
"Stealing my lines now? No cuddles for you Miss Bonacieux!” Dorothy started to move off the bed in mock indignation, but Connie moved with sudden speed and grabbed Dorothy by her waist and pulled her onto the bed beside her. They looked at each other for a few long seconds.  
"Hi."  
"Hi." They chuckled at their morning eloquence and relaxed into each other’s arms.  
"Good morning girlfriend. "  
"Good morning to you too, girlfriend.”  
“So you’re staying at Dumas. And we’ll be in the MST house. Platonic sleepovers with the guys, very much not platonic sleepovers with each other maybe, watching the glory of Anne Bonacieux in a non creepy way. I think we’re going to have a great time next semester.”  
“Well I’m glad you think that. I’ll warn Anne to make sure that you aren’t hanging out in a tree outside her room though, even if you are there with good intentions.”  
“Okay, fine, can I hang outside your window?”  
“...Dorothy, do we need to have a discussion on boundaries and non creepy ways of showing you care, because if we were in Twilight and you were pulling that sort of crap, I would dump you for Rosalie so fast-“Dorothy chuckled at her girlfriends lightly agitated face.  
“Okay, okay. Got it. Leave the Edward Cullen stuff to Miller. But can I, say, sleep in your room every now and then, cuddle, talk, whatever you want to do?” Dorothy’s face became more serious. “I want this to work, and I don’t want you to think I’m some sort of sex maniac and I’m thinking that that is hopefully maybe where this is headed- at some point, not now, but if we do go, there, I uh, I want to make sure that you’re sure and you’re fine and that we’re communicating our feelings about everything because-.” Connie interrupted her with a kiss.  
  
“When we get there Dorothy, I’ll make sure that you know I’m giving my consent. And we will, get there I mean, just not for a bit. You have to take me on a date first.” She smiled shyly at Dorothy, who shared the smile and nudged Connie’s nose with her own softly.  
“Do I? Okay. Well, Miss Bonacieux would you-.” Connie pressed a finger to Dorothy’s lips.  
“No date until coffee and chill is done. And I do mean chill in the way you said earlier, not the way we were just discussing.” Dorothy bit the tip of her girlfriends’ finger gently before pushing up onto her elbow and getting up.  
“One coffee for Madame Bonacieux coming up. Would you care for the finest campus coffee shop pastry that I can get our dear friend to fetch at this ungodly hour in the morning?” A glance at Dorothy’s alarm clock that it was in fact 10 o’clock and hardly ungodly, but the brunette in the bed did care about her sleep an awful lot, so maybe it was relative. Plus, she was never one to turn down a croissant.  
Dorothy pulled her slipper boots on to face the hardwood floor of the general living area and found Alex already pulling on her shoes, the kettle boiled and two cups of black coffee waiting on the side.  
“I wasn’t sure how Connie takes it, and I know the sugar you put into yours would give me second hand diabetes, so I left them.”  
“Thanks Alex, do you mind-?”  
“No, it’s fine Dorothy, I need to get some air anyway. Clear my head and get your sappy conversation out of it. Does Connie have any allergies?”  
“No, no she’s fine. Oh, wait, I’ll get my wallet-.”  
“Don’t bother Dorothy, I can cover a few dollars seeing as this is for Connie. God knows she has earned some pampering after all this and no offense Castlemore, but you aren’t exactly the best at keeping hold of your money and whatever Christmas present you got your roommate is nowhere close to what you get your girlfriend.”  
“Okay, I get your point.” The friends exchanged a look, the joy from Dorothy’s face making Alex’s own erupt into a supportive grin.  
“I’m really happy for you Dorothy, after everything that’s happened...you two deserve to be happy and I’m glad you have each other.”  
“Aww, you big softie. C’mere.” Dorothy pulled the taller girl into a hug, and she sunk into the embrace. After a few moments of this Alex pulled away.  
“I’d better go, they’re going to run out of bear claws when the people just leaving the parties hit.” Throwing a quick goodbye to Dorothy, Alex left. Dorothy sorted out the coffees and took one to Connie, who had apparently fallen back asleep.  
  
Dorothy snorted at the sight of Connie, usually quite put together (usually, they were roommates after all and college deadlines brought out the worst in everyone’s wardrobe and hygiene, even though Connie and Dorothy were among the better percentage of the student population, despite Dorothy’s funk after being rejected from MST suggesting otherwise), sprawled across Dorothy’s bed under the cover, her legs clearly all angles and her arms by her head doing some weird sort of Superman pose. Dorothy carefully put the coffees down on the nightstand and took her phone out; making sure the sound was off, to take a photo of the sleeping beauty. She did, and then after putting her phone by the coffees, crawled into bed beside her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around her and settling her head onto Connie’s stomach. She let her eyes drift shut as the gentle breathing of her girlfriend and the slow rise and fall of her chest lulled her back into sleep.  
  
*All For One And One For All*  
  
Carefully shutting the door, which Dorothy had apparently forgotten to lock, again, Alex didn’t see the new MST sisters in the living area. She put the bag of pastries on the kitchen table and looked into Dorothy’s room hesitantly. Seeing the girls on the bed asleep, she smiled softly. Then, her smile turned wicked as she got her phone out to take a photo of Dorothy Castlemore cuddling up to her girlfriend like a koala. Serves her right for the floor selfie. She’d need to get Portia involved, but soon enough this would be all over Instagram and Alex would definitely put this on her tumblr. And maybe tag a few of the Inseparables. Revenge was sweet, just like the scene in front of her. After taking the picture, Alex walked out of the dorm, shutting the door properly, but quietly, so the lock would engage. Best leave those two alone for a bit, she thought. And if a locked door could slow down Dorothy even better. Alex would need a head start once Dorothy woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was stuck between my Dornie and Dorlex feels, so if you get the vibe that Alex is kind of wishing she was Connie, that's fine. If you don't, that is also fine, I just need to get better at subtext. To be honest in the finale Alex does just look so happy for Dorothy and Connie, but the tumblr for Alex had an ask if she'd ever thought of dating Dorothy, and the answer wasn't an outright no, just that dating was a lot of drama, so I'm taking from that, that Alex would be down for like a ONS with Dorothy, and the tumblr also says Alex is demi, so y'know, the rep on A4O is way better than most TV shows already.  
> If you want any more or have any ideas or headcanons, or even art for this fic if you think this is that great, please, feel free to let me know. Find me on tumblr with the same name.


End file.
